North Island
| map caption = North Island (Oceania) | local name = Te Ika-a-Māui (Māori) | nickname = | location = Oceania | coordinates = | archipelago = New Zealand | total islands = | major islands = | area_km2 = 113729 | rank = 14th | highest mount = Mount Ruapehu | elevation_m = 2797 | country = New Zealand | country admin divisions title = ISO 3166-2:NZ | country admin divisions = NZ-N | country admin divisions title 1 = Regions | country admin divisions 1 = 9 | country admin divisions title 2 = Territorial authorities | country admin divisions 2 = 43 | country capital city = | country largest city = Auckland | country largest city population = | country leader title = | country leader name = | population = | population as of = + | density_km2 = |R}}/113729|1}} | ethnic groups = | additional info = }} The North Island or Te Ika-a-Māui is one of the two main islands of New Zealand, separated from the slightly larger but much less populous South Island by Cook Strait. The island is in area, making it the world's 14th-largest island. It has a population of Twelve main urban areas (half of them officially cities) are in the North Island. Listing from north to south, they are Whangarei, Auckland, Hamilton, Tauranga, Rotorua, Gisborne, New Plymouth, Napier, Hastings, Whanganui, Palmerston North, and Wellington, the capital, located at the south-west extremity of the island. Approximately |R}}/ |R}}*100|0}}% of New Zealand's population lives in the North Island. Naming and usage Although the island has been known as the North Island for many years,On some 19th-century maps, the North Island is named New Ulster, which was also a province of New Zealand that included the North Island. in 2009 the New Zealand Geographic Board found that, along with the South Island, the North Island had no official name. After a public consultation, the board officially named the island North Island or Te Ika-a-Maui in October 2013. In prose, the two main islands of New Zealand are called the North Island and the South Island, with the definite articles. It is normal to use the preposition in rather than on, for example "Hamilton is in the North Island", "my mother lives in the North Island". Maps, headings, tables and adjectival expressions use North Island without the. Māori mythology According to Māori mythology, the North and South Islands of New Zealand arose through the actions of the demigod Māui. Māui and his brothers were fishing from their canoe (the South Island) when he caught a great fish and pulled it from the sea. While he was not looking his brothers fought over the fish and chopped it up. This great fish became the North Island and thus a Māori name for the North Island is Te Ika-a-Māui (The Fish of Māui). The mountains and valleys are believed to have been formed as a result of Māui's brothers' hacking at the fish. Until the early 20th Century, an alternative Māori name for the North Island was Aotearoa. In present Māori usage, Aotearoa is a collective name for New Zealand as a whole. Economy The sub-national GDP of the North Island was estimated at US$102.863 billion in 2003, 79% of New Zealand's national GDP. Ecology The North Island is divided into two ecoregions within the Temperate broadleaf and mixed forests Biome; the northern part being the Northland temperate kauri forest, and the southern part being the North Island temperate forests. The island has an extensive flora and bird population, with numerous National Parks and other protected areas. Regions of the North Island Nine local government regions cover the North Island and all its adjacent islands and territorial waters. *Northland *Auckland *Waikato *Bay of Plenty *Gisborne *Taranaki *Manawatu-Wanganui *Hawkes Bay *Wellington Cities and towns in the North Island The North Island has a larger population than the South Island with both the country's largest city, Auckland as well as the capital, Wellington at either ends of the island. Healthcare Healthcare in the North Island is provided by fifteen District Health Boards (DHBs). Organised around geographical areas of varying population sizes, they are not coterminous with the Local Government Regions. Geographic features *Cape Reinga *East Cape *Cape Palliser *Hawke Bay *Lake Taupo *Mt Maunganui Beach *Tongariro National Park *Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateapokaiwhenuakitanatahu *Waikato River *Waipoua Kauri Forest *Waitomo Caves *Ninety Mile Beach See also * List of islands of New Zealand References External links Category:Islands of New Zealand Category:North Island